“Multi-layer” golf balls generally include at least three “pieces”—a central core and at least two layers surrounding the core. A multi-layer ball can offer several advantages and disadvantages. However, the specific advantages and disadvantages potentially provided by a specific contemplated design are unpredictable due to the complex nature of the physical interaction between the various materials used in the core and the layers.